


Resistance Is Futile

by sperrywink



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Backrubs, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen totally isn't charmed by Cougar, except for the way he totally is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance Is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [The Losers~ Cougar/Jensen ~ Resist ](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/199543.html?thread=8489079#cmt8489079) by cougars_catnip.

Jensen watched as everyone fell for Cougar. Men, women, children, dogs, cats, you name it, Cougar could wrap them around his little finger. Jensen hated being part of the crowd, so he fought hard against Cougar’s charms. Not that Cougar set out to charm Jensen. Which, what was up with that? Jensen was a catch, Cougar should be trying to get into his pants daily. But whatever. If Cougar didn’t want Jensen, Jensen certainly didn’t want Cougar.

Okay, that last bit was a total lie.

But, really could you blame him? Here Cougar was doing _nothing_ to attract Jensen’s attention, and yet Jensen was drawn to him. What Cougar was doing wasn’t even anything special or enticing. He was cleaning his weapon, which he did fairly often, so it was a common sight. He wasn’t smiling, which sometimes made Jensen’s knees weak. No, he just had a look of intense concentration, which, all right, Jensen also found hard to resist on a good day, and this was not turning out to be a good day.

Ducking back behind his monitor, Jensen looked blankly at his encryption-cracking program again. It was just a blur of incomprehensible symbols as images of Cougar’s hands deftly handling the pieces of his firearm flickered through Jensen’s mind, and out of the corner of his eye.

When Cougar stopped for a moment, Jensen heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe he could get some work done now. Except Cougar was just stopping to take off his shirt, which drew Jensen’s gaze like an iron filing to a magnet. Cougar tucked his shirt into the waistband of his pants, and then started cleaning a second weapon. He didn’t seem to notice Jensen at all, which was good, greatness even, because Jensen couldn’t stop staring if his life depended on it. Cougar was acres of smooth, golden skin, glistening in the shimmery heat.

Shaking his head to force himself to stop staring, Jensen again turned towards his monitor screen. He was pretty disgruntled, and he soon figured out that it was because he felt slighted. Here he had been sitting in just his boxers for the past hour, and Cougar didn’t even seem to notice. Jensen was built; he was an attractive guy! Cougar should have been drooling over him, but he didn’t even seem to notice Jensen was in the room. It wasn’t fair, is all he was saying.

Sighing heavily, Jensen gave up the pretense, and rested his head on his hand to look over at Cougar again, only to find him looking back, perplexed.

Jensen blinked first, and a fierce heat spread over his face. Great, now he’d been _caught_ staring. Just what he needed.

Cougar raised his eyebrows, but when Jensen just stared at him silently, at a loss for words, Cougar finally asked, “What’s wrong?”

With a fake laugh, that even he was embarrassed by, Jensen responded, “Wrong? What gives you the idea that something’s wrong?”

Rolling his eyes, Cougar waved one hand at Jensen in a sweeping gesture as if to say, “Just look at you.”

Which fine. Maybe Jensen was sulking, but there was no reason for Cougar to be a dick about it. Feeling affronted, Jensen glared at Cougar. “What’s it to you?”

“I care.” Cougar wasn’t even looking like he was sorry he had asked, which was a miracle. Not even Pooch put up with him when he was in a mood. Cougar still looked concerned, like he _did_ care about Jensen’s bad mood, because he was a friend, and a good one, the bastard.

Jensen scowled harder. He couldn’t just tell Cougar that he didn’t care in the right way. That made no sense, as well as making him sound stupid and selfish. “It’s nothing.”

Cougar put the pieces of his firearm down on the towel he was using to keep things clean and together, and using just the power in his thighs, rose from his position on the floor. Jensen watched as he lithely, and smoothly rose from his crouch, and felt all the saliva abandon his mouth. Seriously this just wasn’t fair, and if Cougar kept looking at him like that, he would tell him so.

Cleaning his hands on another towel, Cougar padded over to Jensen, and said, “Straighten up.”

Craning his neck to see Cougar behind him, Jensen replied, “What?”

Now heaving his own large sigh, Cougar turned Jensen’s head so that he was facing front again, and then started kneading Jensen’s shoulders. To say this was an unexpected turn of events, would be an understatement. Jensen wanted to jump up and demand to know what Cougar thought he was doing, but it felt too good to risk having him stop. He dropped his head and let it hang down, exposing more of his neck. Having Cougar’s hands on the bare skin of his shoulders felt like heaven.

Silence descended between them as Cougar worked out the kinks in Jensen’s neck and back. As the knots were released, Cougar’s touch turned soft and sensual. Jensen didn’t notice right away, too busy enjoying the release of tension, but once he did, he stiffened. Even he wasn’t so blind to social niceties as to not know what a backrub meant. Angry now, he said, “I don’t want a pity fuck.”

“You’re too much work to pity fuck. You think I put up with you just because I like you?” Cougar sounded incredulous and snippy. His hands stopped touching Jensen.

Too distracted to do more than mourn their loss for a second, Jensen’s jaw dropped and his anger evaporated. “You like-like me!” He knew he was smiling like a loon as he turned to look at Cougar.

Frowning with his brows drawn tight together, Cougar crossed his arms. Bitchily, he said, “I love you, you asshole.” He didn’t sound happy about it, but Jensen was too busy hopping up to do a victory dance to make a comment about it.

Cougar gave him another withering look, but before he could stomp out of the room, Jensen grabbed him around the waist. “Dance with me, Cougs. I just found out that the guy I love, loves me back.”

Cougar was all hard lines and resistance for a few seconds, before he unstiffened and melted into Jensen’s arms. Jensen’s victory dance became more of a waltz with Cougar now in his embrace. Their naked chests brushed against each other, and Jensen had to bite back a moan. Cougar peeked at him from under the brim of his hat, kind of cautiously, and Jensen wanted desperately to kiss him. So ducking down, he did.

It was perfect, and Jensen got lost in the sensations.

When the kiss broke, Jensen looked at Cougar, who smiled sweetly back at him. With a sudden epiphany, Jensen realized Cougar had been charming him all along. He had just been going about it differently. Jensen felt his heart swell. Cougar understood him enough, and cared enough, to change his game until it was unrecognizable.

Smiling back, Jensen kissed him again. Hell, he knew he was irresistible, but getting Cougar just proved it. He was the man! He didn’t tell any of this to Cougar, though. He had a feeling it would disrupt their kissing, and make Cougar pissy again, which would be a travesty. So he just did an internal victory dance again, and kissed Cougar with all his heart.


End file.
